My Ichigo
by InoueR0xO
Summary: Its a lame joke set up by Tatsuki-chan, and Rukia-chan. She did the same, He's surprised just like she was when he told her that he is going to be married soon. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Read the story and review it. However, when I wrote this I was listening to the song of "Mixed up" of Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus). I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope **you would enjoy reading this story.

"_Because of the sun, the orange glows, and lemon that taste sour._

_Strawberries are really sweet, but I always seem to hate it._

_Kiwi is the worst one, because robots don't eat it._

_Grapes taste vine._

_I hate it, I hate Lemons, I hate grapes, and I hate Ichig-"_

'Huh, was I dreaming?' Orihime ask herself, rubbing her eyes as she woke up from a short nap.

'I guess, yes', replied a mature, and a manly-type voice, standing right behind Orihime.

'Kurosaki-kun?', asks Orihime with a confuse look on her face.

'Well sorry, but the door was open, thought something was wrong, so I came in to check in. But then I saw you on the floor with your head-down on the desk, so got a little worried, but then all of the sudden, I heard you say, "**I hate Ichigo"**'

'Oh Kurosaki-kun, I am sorry I didn't really mean to, it was a dream full of fruits, where I was sun shining my light against Orange, lemon, and all sorts of fruits but-'.

All of the sudden, Orihime thought something was bothering Ichigo, so she asks him, 'What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun? You're sad'

Ichigo replied, 'uh, it's nothing, Its just I was going to say good-bye to you.

**Ahh, I'm tired.. I guess right now I should relax and write the rest of the story some other day. But, I don't really know when will I upload the next chapter. Review & also leave your opinion in here, basically I want you to comment. **


	2. Care

**Ok, guys Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories, I loved it. I get to know a bit about you (by reviewing), Thank you. And this is the second chapter. Do enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why Kurosaki-kun?" , asks Orihime with a sad but concern look.<p>

" Well, you see I am going to be a husband soon."

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Orihime asked trying her best to not to cry, not in front of Kurosaki-kun.

"Yup, it's true!" replied Ichigo as a matter-of-factly and went out of her apartment Leaving Orihime on her own.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came out of the apartment and asked Rukia, "Was that good, enough?"<p>

"Yup!" Rukia replied happily.

"You know, I think we should ask her, and tell her the truth"

"No, no obviously not, 'cause I know her answer is obviously yes" Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

After 3 hours, Tatsuki and Rukia planned something again, as in **"Devils never take a vacation"** and came to Orihime's apartment.

"Hey Orihime", said Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Oh hey!" Orihime said.

Tatsuki and Rukia found Orihime listening to the song.** {Au: This is the songs of Miley Cyrus (We love you, MC)}**. She was listening Talk is Cheap, Don't walk away, and Kicking and Screaming. Her eyes could clearly tell, _'Now that Ichigo's going to be married soon, and I'll never ever talk to him, again, it's good to be alone then!'_

"Orihime didn't bother why Tatsuki and I came here for?" Rukia told Tatsuki loudly, so that Orihime can hear it.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that trust me, guys. Really! " Orihime tried her best to let them know that everything is absolutely fine.

"Really?"Tatsuki questioned Orihime.

"Yes, . . . . . .or may be no, ugh I don't know" Orihime said irritated.

"Okay, tell us what's wrong with you?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"Yeah, come on. I am pretty sure we can help you with this one, you know the saying, **"A friend in need, is a friend indeed." **So, come on" Tatsuki insisted.

"No, I don't think you can help me with this, because, because Ichigo's going to be married soon, and I sure don't want that I mean I really like him, But he is going to-!"Orihime started crying, and she tried to explain that there is nothing they can do to help her.

"Um, I think we can help you out with this!", replied Tatsuki.

Orihime asked in confusion but Rukia pretended to be confused and so they ask, "HOW?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

><p>The next day at 3 P.M after school. Orihime got a chance to be alone with Ichigo, as they have planned, and she started saying shyly,<p>

"Um, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You see, I wanted to tell you something, too?"

"You may tell me then."

"Hai, you see I am going to be married soon, too. I wanted to tell you that too, when you told me. But, I was just so happy for you, that I thought it would be much better if I would save it for later which is today, and tell you along with Ishida-kun, but he was busy."

"What? What do you mean?" Ichigo was shock for what he just heard.

He thought that it must be his imagination, but he was wrong.

"I am going to marry Ishida-kun", replied Orihime pretending to be happy.

"What? There's no way you can marry him"

"Well, why not? I mean, you're going to marry-"Orihime was shock, she never thought that Ichigo would say something like this, because he should not care about her anymore that's because, he's going to be a husband of someone else. But, she was cut off by Ichigo.

" You." Ichigo interrupted her, to correct her statement.

"What?"Orihime asked surprisingly

" Because, I am going to marry you. How could I let you marry Ishida?"

"Really?", Orihime asked surprisingly

"Yeah!" Ichigo said and Orihime was really surprised, and she had a really bright smile on her face, that seems like it will never disappear.

Ichigo continued, "It was actually Tatsuki's and Rukia's plan, she wanted to see how much you care about me, but I guess it's too late."

"It was their plan? I mean they were the one who told me to lie to you, I'm really sorry, and I'm really happy, Kurosaki-kun. I love you so much Kurosaki-kun, and of course I would love to marry you."

"Oh, I'm going to get those devils", Ichigo said.

'But, I guess it's because of them that we get to know how much we care about each other, all thanks to them, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Then Kurosaki-kun leans forward to Orihime began to hold her in his arms, and kissed her. Now, Orihime knew, he tastes really sweet. She now knew it, in her dreams that she hated strawberries, but it's the exact opposite. She mumbled to herself, 'Now whenever I'll think of Ichigo, I'll always think of Ichigo, because he's my Ichigo'

* * *

><p><em>~~~~FiNIsh~~~~<em>

**Thank you very much for reading this story. Hope it was of your taste. I love Inoue, I love MC (Miley Cyrus), Love you Ichigo. And love to all the readers, and the reviewers too. Thank you so much for reading my story.**

**PS: Sorry, please ignore my grammar, and spellings and all.**


End file.
